Understanding You Understanding Me
by 70sheetsofpaper
Summary: Love drama friendship heartbreak. This multipule Oc fanfiction will have you crying, laughing and sitting on the edge of your seat in wonder and excitment. Totally orginal characters 100% real based off real life people falling for the canons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Part 1

How Kiba and Miho Met.

This story is going to rock your socks off so hard.

A/N: This story I am doing because it was requested by my friends, so this story is going to have tons and tons of chapters due to point of views changing and all the different couples basically its many stories that I could do sepretly but decided to counfuse you instead. So please review I really hope you like it, here is the first chapter staring Miho Ishikawa and Kiba Inazuka :D.

Warnings: Maybe slight sexual content waaay later in the story but for a long while they are still kids and I am sorry but the most extreme I am going in this one is just some intense heated making out at best, sorry but I am not going to write my friends having sex, just isn't going to happen. It wil be rated M due to cussing and lots of violance, descriptive in every aspect and maybe counfusing to some (many). I am also putting this story on quizilla and on that website some chapters will be taken out or edited due to their rules so if you want to still read it but dont want all the crazy matureness of it, go there for the edited appropriate version.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I doubt it would be as long as it is or as famous as it is so lets be happy I dont own it, 'kay?.

Saphy: Sorry I made the others leave for the begining because I dont have the time for them talking its like getting really late at night, so they will be back at the end and for other chapters.

_**_ Miho's Point Of View _**

_I stand there in complete horror, the flames growing, my fear rising. I panic, no matter how bad I want to save them, I can't; I'm frozen my feet unable to move. The warmth reaching me heating my whole body and even though I feel like I am on fire, I shake and shiver. Tears stain my cheeks still flowing slowly. My heart pounds rapidly agenst my chest. _

_"It's over here! The fire is over here!" I hear yelling behind me, a males voice, deep and hurried sounding. _

_"Faster! Come on run!" I hear another voice, this time a woman. _

_Time goes slowly, what seems like a million years is actually only a few seconds and after forever I feel myself being lifted off the ground, feet now in the air. My long natural pink hair falling infront of my face and around my shoulders, the flower crown I had won from school that day sliping side wards my white dress just barley above my ankles. And finally I hear everything, the roaring flames, the screams of my family, the yelling of sand shinobi and my own cries, my horrible sounding sobs, myself yelling for mommy, my own hear shattering into a billion peices. As I get carried away all I can do is watch, watch as my warm loving and only family get burned to crisp. _

_Days and hours later I wake from the nightmare of my past, I look out the window of the horse driven wagon to see a huge brick wall infront of us with two giant doors leading into a strange and unfamiliar village. As the wagon drives threw the dark village the streets only visable by moon light. I shiver from the new found cold wraping the blanket given to me harder around myself, tears starting to run down my cheeks once again. One of the sand villages anbu shinobi turn to me a sympathetic smile on her face as she touches my shoulder gently whispering to me._

_"We are here at your new village, You were tranfered here to become a leaf village shinobi, the reason you were brought here is because unlike our home, the sand village, this village can take better care of you, and you will make more money here as a shinobi then in our village, this is for the best honey, I promise, there is no need to be scared." The woman comforts and informs me about where and why I am being brought here. _

_We finally reach a tall red building and I am lifted out of the wagon. I jump out of the womans arms as I look up at the sky as the sun slowly rises. Clouds come into view all dark, hinting rain soon. I take in a deep breathe of different, more moist clean air the smell of rain already there. _

_'It feels and smells different here, it is cold and moist...' I think to myself as I follow behind my elder. I glance around, only a few adults awake this hour, you can tell they were getting ready to for when their kids awkened._

_"You will be starting the Leaf Ninja Academy today, since it started three days ago, it will begin in two hours, it is around 5 o'clock right now and school hours begin at 7 o'clock and ends at 2 o'clock, you should keep that in mind." The older says from infront of me. I simply nod my head in understanding still busy taking in all the sights I can. We start walking up the stairs to the red capital building the wagon driver behind us carrying my one bag that was freashly bought since everything I owned got destoyed in the fire. _

_Once inside we walk down a slightly long mainly wooden hallway and stop infront of the door with the words "Hokage: Office" on them. The older knocks twice before we hear a muffled male voice saying ''come in'. I follow behind the sand anbu as she walks into the room._

_I stop next to her infront of a large desk a old (very old) man behind it wearing the correct hokage wear. He sets down some papers in unison of my bag being sat down next to me. I glance back to see the driver leaving. I turn back to the old man listening to him talk._

_"Ah, so you're little Miho Ishikawa? What a beauty, I am honored to have such a lovely young girl come into my village and home." He smiles, I note that he is obviously a friendly man who I should treat with respect. like taught you should always treat your elders with respect unless they are your enemy. _

_"Y-yes, I am M-Miho Ishikawa, n-nice to m-meet you, sir." I reply in my small timid studdery voice. I gulp mentally scolding myself for the studder part of my speach. _

_"No need to be nervous dear the people in this village are very friendly, I bet you will make many friends." He smiles widder as one single knock on the door behind us is heard. _

_"Come in" The hokage quietly yells toward the door. I turn around seeing a tall man walk in white spikey hair, a mask, jounin jacket on. He looks down at me a content look on his face as far as I can see from his only visable eye, slightly bored though._

_"Ah, yes, this is Kakashi Hatake, he will be taking you to your foster home then he will bring you to the Academy, here take this map so you don't get lost your first few days." The hokage says handing me a folded paper. _

_I take the paper then turn to Kakashi, he looked in his late teens, very early twenties at the best. I bow quickly almost losing my balance. "H-Hello!" I almost shout. _

_"Yo." He replies simply. I sigh, my emotions, even at such a young age, twisting and turning different ways out of control. On the outside I am respectful and content with everything, a little shy but obviouly trying to better myself, but on the inside everything possible ripping itself apart, a bloody broken mess inside me, my heart shattered basicly no longer beating, the pain unbarable, nothing but black inside my mind, putting on a show for these strangers, these un-inportant strangers who really mean nothing to me, nothing at all. A small part of me wishing I had vanished with my family in that fire, not wanting to bare the pain but knowing I have to._

_"Come with me." Kakashi mutters under his mask grabbing my bag turning to leave. I wave quickly to the sand elder and the hokage. _

_I siently follow behind Kakashi no sound besides the passing kids all around my age, my guess, they were heading toward the academy. I slow my walking pace to stare at a small blonde boy, he as well with a broken and sad look on his face, distant and cold, yet wanting someone to get close. 'Why, do I.. want to comfort him?' I think to myself my heart starting to race as he passes me. 'His eyes are the same as mine...' I think as he walks past me not even noticing me. I run to catch up to Kakashi my heart returning back to its original pace. _

_I stare at my feet once we reach the old falling apart wooden cabin. I watch as a few kids a few older then me a few younger run out past me talking and laughing a few waving at me, I simply nod. _

_Kakashi points at the kids, " follow them to the academy, wait for me after school I will pick you up and lead you back here, your bag will be in your room." He says still pointing. I nod real fast running after the kids finally catching up. I walk behind them, close enough to see them and follow them but far enough were I can't really hear them. I sigh as I enter the building older kids, some barley older looking some way older looking and some my age pass me. I walk to the door with the word 'office' on it and open it._

_A lady with braided hair and weird looking glasses looks up at me smiling putting down the book in hand. "Yes? What is it you need?" She asks sitting up straight. "I-I, am new here, a-and, I don't know where to go, this is my first year here, my n-name is Miho Ishikawa." I state standing straight my hands at my sides. The flower crown around my neck now and a shorter white dress on with solid brown shoes on and long black socks. My long pink hair done in two low braids on the sides. _

_"Ah, yes, we were expecting you, follow me." She says standing up and leading me by the hand down the halls, a few of the older kids chuckle slightly at me, I look down a blush on my cheeks._

_'Stupid lady, no need to hold my hand, and stupid older kids, don't freaking look at me.' I think angerly but stay quiet on the outside. _

_Finally after all that embarresment we reach a class room and she opens the door letting go of my hand letting me go infront of her. The sensei stops talking and writting on the board to look at me. He smiles once he realizes who I am. _

_"Iruka Sensei, this is Miho Ishikawa, the new transfer student." She states. _

_"Ahh, I guessed that, thank you, you may go now, I can take it from here." Iruka Sensei says pointing next to him for me to come and so I do. I turn to face the class. A slight blush of embarresment from having to stand infront of everyone appers on my face but I stay mellow. Looking around I spot a few people who look unique to me. _

_First, that blonde boy from earlier, the one with the sad eyes, then next to him a boy also with sad eyes and raven hair. Next to the raven hair boy was the one and only empty seat left in the class, 'great put all the depressed kids next to each other, way to even out the class dumb asses.' I think to myself with a slight dark internal giggle. Across the aisle from the empty seat is a girl with pink hair like mine and green eyes, very pretty, 'I already hate her, now I have to compete with her, why is she so pretty? Not fair, at all.' I think to myself looking down hating everything about me. _

_Next to the pink haired girl is a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, another pretty girl, actually looking at these girls they are all prettier then me. I hate this place already._

_Next to the blonde was a girl with light red hair and red eyes, also very pretty. In the seats above them a boy with red markings on his cheeks and spikey brown hair, very cute. A shy looking girl with short blue hair and pure white eyes and a fat boy. Behind the depressed kids a small boy with a spikey pony tail next to him a girl with long black hair and red eyes then next to her a creepy boy with glasses and extremly long turtle neck jacket on. Everyone else looked pretty normal dressed no strange hair styles or markings, nothing special. _

_I take a deep breath putting on a fake smile as Iruka begins to speak. _

_"This is Miho Ishikawa, she is a new student here from the sand village, I expect you to treat her kindly and with respect, we want to make her feel welcomed, got that?" Iruka says friendly but serious. I wave shyly acting innocent and happy. _

_"So Miho before you sit down why dont you tell us a little about youself?" Iruka pushes on. _

_'Don't studder' I think to myself taking a deep calming breath before speaking. _

_"My name is Miho Ishikawa, I am 7, I want to make many friends and become a great shinobi one day, maybe even anbu rank!" I say almost a little to eggerly. _

_"Great! Now why don't you go take a set up there by Sasuke?" He tells me more then asks pointing to the raven haired boy. I quickly walk to the seat sitting down. I ignore everyone around me staring down at my hands. _

_Half way threw the class Iruka going on about self disapline and things like that I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn to the other pink haired girl in the row of seats next to me. I glare at her all the fake friendly happy me from before gone, replaced by the angry hurt distant me._

_"What." I hiss out coldly. She ignores it. _

_"Listen, I am Sakura and Sasuke, is mine, so stay away from him, you got that?" She says with a mock friendly tone a sly smirk on her face. I simply scoff knocking her hand off of me._

_"I really don't care for you, Sasuke or anyone else for that matter, so why don't you keep your disgusting ugly hands off me before I remove them?" I threaten a evil smirk on my face. Never thought little kids could get this way, did you? Well now you know. _

_She pulls her hands away throwing them in her lap a slightly frightened facial expression yet trying to act like she wasn't scared, when really, she was. The girl next to the blonde, with the light red hair, who was obviously paying attenion to what was happening giggled at the scene. I look away slightly proud of myself even though I could practicly feel the glare being directed at me. _

_Lunch finally comes, not wanting to be alone I grab some bread and head out into the play ground searching for someone to sit by. Everyone in groups of friends besides two, so basiclly I had two options, the blonde hair or the raven hair. I glance at Sasuke. No, he had a look that said 'bother me and die.' so he was out of the question. Taking the obvious option I walk over to the blonde, sitting the only swing in the yard eating a peice of bread quietly by himself. _

_I walk over and lean agenst the tree, it takes him a few seconds to notice me but once he does he smiles barley at me, also hiding the fact that he was hurting. _

_"As you head earlier today, I'm Miho Ishikawa, and you are?" I say smiling back at him._

_"Naruto Uzamaki, nice to meet you!" He states happily._

_"Well Naruto, do you mind if I eat with you?" I ask tilting my head to the left side slightly._

_"That probly wouldn't be a good idea..." He says lowering his head not pretending anymore. _

_"And why isn't it?" I ask wanting to know his story, at lest a little bit. _

_"Well, I'm not sure why but everyone hates me in this village and your parents might be mad at you if they find out you talked to me and plus you might not make many friends." Naruto states sadly._

_I smile feeling a little proud knowing if I tried I could make this boy a little happier and maybe myself as well in the procsess. _

_"Well, I don't really care about how many friends I make, as long as I have one real good friend I will be happy, and don't worry about if my parents will get mad, since they aren't alive anymore they can't really get mad at me anyways."_

_"R-really?" Naruto asks sympathetic yet relived._

_"Yes really, so now that, that is all cleared up, mind if I sit here with you?" I ask a smile printed on my face. _

_"Not at all!' He says louder and 100% happy. _

_We sit there talking and laughing telling jokes and just enjoying each others company and when three boys from our class come up and sit next to us. _

_"Something you need?" I ask triyng to sound nice but ending up kind of hissing it at them._

_**_Kiba's Point Of View_**_

_There sit the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, eating lunch with Naruto of all people and actually enjoying it, I wanted so bad to talk to her so I got Shikamaru and Choji to come with me. Part of me corious to why she was with someone everyone was obviously scared of, not just that but the most annoying little prankster ever another part just wanting to look into those chystal blue eyes of hers. But I completely shocked and sort of scared when she growls at us in a threatening tone._

_''Something you need?" She says glaring but quickly fixing her facial expression and tone, but obviously annoyed by us._

_Shikamaru speaks up, "Just wanted to join you two, your new here so wanted to get to know you and you guys seem to be having fun." He says a lazy smirk on his face._

_"Oh, well, as you know, I am Miho Ishikawa, I would like to know your names but first off I am going to start with telling you this. This is Naruto Uzamaki, my first friend here and I enjoy his friendship very much so and if you treat him poorly, I will treat you poorly in return, got that?" Miho tells us in a threatening tone. We all three just nod and her hard serious facial expression instantly turns friendly again smiling._

_"Alright then, your names?" She asks finishing her bread and milk._

_"Kiba" "Shikamaru" "Choji" We all take turns telling her. She nods smiling. The bell rings after about ten minutes of us all talking. Miho stands up brushing herself off she then messes up Naruto's hair slightly then running off rather quickly._

_"See you in class!" She yells out before entering the academy._

_'She seems like an interesting girl' I think to myself walking off toward the building._

_A/N: Yes! First chapter to this awesomly counfusing multipule Oc naruto fanfiction! Warning, this story is going to change point of views a lot, and it is going to have like lots and lots of chapters, like 90 or so. So Really if you can't handle the intenseness just leave, but still review ;D Because reviews taste good xD._

_Saphy: No seriously, reviews taste really good so please review, for me?_

_Itachi: They taste good? Seriously? Crazy lady._

_Sasuke: Yeah, just a little strange._

_Saphy: Oh shut up, we dont have time for this today. _

_Review! Favorite! Alert! Looove Me 3 ! Thanks beautiful people._


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

How Zeishi and Sasuke Met.

A/N: Chapter 1 part 2 my friends is here! It is kind of short but that is just because that is how they met so nothing more I can add really. Hope you likey.

Disclaimer: You're lucky I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Sexual maybe later lots of cussing and violance.

Saphy: Enjoy ;D

_Zeishi's Point Of View_

I clentch my fist in a mix of fear, sadness and, anger as I listen to my parents fighting again over who gets who. They used to fight all the time when I was younger, but they just recently had gotten divorced and now instead of fighting over random things here and there all my brother and I hear is fighting over which kid goes to which parents and of course, they both want both. I mean come on, I am only 5 and I still can act more mature then them at times, it just isnt right. My 8 year old brother, Shedo, simply sits on the other side of the room in a corner hugging his knees, big help he is right? Wrong. He just makes everything worse and even more dramatic, is it normal for a 5 year old to already hate life?

I stand up abrutly grabbing my coat and storming out of the room my brother paying no attention to me at all as I leave. I slip the coat on while walking down stairs, past my parents and to the door. I stop at the door grabbing my shoes putting them on as fast as I can. Once my shoes are finally on I open the door running out, not one tiny bit surprised that anyone has yet to notice my disaperance.

I run and run, faster and faster, triping over my feet multiple times before finally collapsing on the forest floor from a mix of sleepyness and being out of breath. 'No I can't stop now, I can't go back, I need to be alone for a while, and this hasn't been long enough...' I think standing up stretching my legs real quick before speeding off into a run once again.

I take quick raspy breaths my heart beat in my throat, and finally my knees give out. I close my eyes ready for the impact from the fall but instead of cold soild ground I feel small shaky arms wrapped around me. I peek open one eye to see a boy with dark raven like hair holding me up with a look of concern on his face. I lift my self up just enough so I can lean agenst a tree and catch my breath. After what seems like hours but is really only one or two minutes I can breathe normally again. I look up and smile at the boy still sitting in front of me.

"Thank you, that fall would have hurt..." I state the obvious.

"Yeah, your welcome..." He says bluntly.

"I-I'm Zeishi Urisan, w-who are you?" I ask politely.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He huffs out proudly.

"O-oh, your from the Uchiha clan, that is really awesome." I say smiling.

"So, why were you running around the forest this late anyways?" Sasuke asks one eye brow raised.

"M-My parents were f-fighting and I got really, angry and I-I didn't want to listen to it anymore so I just kind of left..." I sigh bringing my knees to my chest.

"That sucks, adults are self fish, they only think of themselves." Sasuke states matter of factly.

"Yeah, I agree." I furrow my eye brows crossing my arms with a 'hmpf'.

"Do you want me to walk you back home? It isn't safe for a little girl like you to wander the forest alone this late at night." He asks standing up offering me a hand, I take it.

With his help I stand up brushing myself off before glaring back at him.

"And who says you could protect me, you almost smaller then me!" I glare closer with a mock anger.

"Excuse me, I am like an inch taller then you! And I'll have you know, I'm starting the Ninja Academy soon, annnd my brother is Itachi Uchiha, so i've learned from the best." Sasuke says crossing his arms pointing his noise to the upper left.

"Well jeez, sorry I offended you princess." I say laughing play punching him in the arm.

"Well, do you want me to walk you home or not?" Sasuke asks a little irratated.

"Okay okay, I admit, I would like it if you would walk me home, I don't really want to walk home alone in the dark." I say turning toward my house. I point up into the sky and shout.

"Off we go!" I yell to the nothingness in front of me as I march off. Sasuke rolls his eyes and follows behind me arms crossed. 

A/N: Zeishi is so funny :D I love this Oc, Please review favorite alert whatever, just show me you that you actually read this stuff. I love any fans I have (though I doubt I have many.). So yes, show me you care and I would love feed back.

Saphy: How did you like this chapter princess?

Sasuke: Glare . Why how dare you, write about me without Naruto and then insult me, that is some nerve you have.

Itachi: I think slave is right for a change, you would look just lovely in a dress my Sasuke-kun ;D

Naruto: *dying of laughter in corner*

Sasuke: *walks off grumbling with arms crossed* Stupid people...

Saphy: Review?


End file.
